Celos
by Zucma-san
Summary: Hay un dicho que reza y reza bien:- "El celoso no es celoso por lo que ve… si no por lo que se imagina". Dura lección que aprenderá nuestra querida Chikane o al menos eso creo Chikane x Himeko


Celos. (One-Shot6)

By: - Zucma_san/Zucma/Zucma-San

Pareja: ChikaHime

Anime: Kannazuki No Miko

Advertencias: OoC debido a que la historia sucede en un Universo Alterno... mas bien en un semi AU, algo así.

_Kannazuki No Miko no es mío _

* * *

Hay un dicho que reza y reza bien:-

"El celoso no es celoso por lo que ve… si no por lo que se imagina"

Dura lección que aprenderá nuestra querida Chikane (o al menos eso creo)

* * *

Chikane Himemiya…

La dama perfecta, elegante, fina, refinada, misteriosa, inteligente, noble, hermosa, de larga cabellera azulada, de ojos color zafiro, de piel nieva.

El sueño y delirio de muchos y muchas. Causa de las fantasías y deseos. Poseedora de una belleza sin igual.

En pocas y simples palabras una verdadera Diosa.

Cada cosa que hace, cada palabra que sale de sus hermosos – y apetecibles- labios, hace que hasta el más valiente tiemble, que el más frio se derrita y que el menos susceptible caiga a sus pies.

El misterio de sus ojos cautiva a todos. Su largo cabello azul es sedoso, liso y tan brillante como la misma Luna llena, en pleno mes de Octubre.

Es todo esto y mas… pero - ¿Por qué siempre hay un pero? -… ES MUY CELOSA.

Sip, celosa… mas bien es SUPERHIPERMEGA celosa.

De seguro ninguno de ustedes me cree, pero para que vean que digo la verdad les daré un clarísimo ejemplo de que Chikane Himemiya, la perfección hecha mujer, la dama perfecta, tiene una enfermedad llamada "CELOS":

Una tranquila, bella y apacible mañana Chikane Himemiya dormía junto al cálido cuerpo de su precioso ángel; Himeko Kurusugawa. Lentamente abrió sus ojos zafiro, no por que lo deseara si no por que el molesto ruido de un celular, altero su descanso. Tomo su móvil pensado que era el suyo… pero ¡oh! Sorpresa, no era su móvil el causante de tan molesto ruido… era el de Himeko. "Que extraño" pensó. Se disponía a despertar a su ángel, pero la curiosidad fue más grande. Así que tomo el teléfono y miro quien llamaba. "Souma Oogami", el solo hecho leer el nombre en la pantalla del celular, la enfureció. Como odiaba a ese tipejo. "Inhala… Exhala" tuvo que repetir este mantra, para no destrozar el teléfono pensando que era el cuello de cierto motivadito. "Tranquila Chikane, relájate" se repetía. Pero era en vano. Apago el móvil, para calmarse un poco… sin éxito. Cerraba y abría los puños para bajar la tensión, apretaba los dientes. Como desearía tener todavía algo de poder del Orochi, para así retorcerle el cuello a ese imbécil. "¿Cómo se atreve a llamar a MI Himeko? IDIOTA".

Poco le faltaba para salir de aquella habitación para poder ir en busca de ese tarado y cazarlo como el perro que es. "cien, ciento uno, ciento dos…" si hasta ese numero llevaba su cuenta, pero de nada servía, sus sádicos deseos de matar estaban al cien. Inclusive parecería como si el poder del Orochi estuviera saliendo de su cuerpo. (Lo que una inocente llamada puede causar… imagínense si en vez de llamar, Souma se hubiese aparecido por la Mansión Himemiya… ¡Auch!)

"Vamos Chikane solo es una llamada… una llamada de ese imbécil al celular de MI novia. Vamos no es para tanto… solo la llamo… a las ocho de la mañana un sábado, cuando no hay clases ni ningún motivo justificable para que la llame… tranquilízate… es solo una inocente llamada… del idiota que esta enamorado de MI Himeko… solo es eso. Nada mas es una simple y boba llamada… una simple y boba llamada del motivadito con aires de superhéroe al celular de MI novia un día sábado a las ocho de la mañana cuando no hay clases ni ningún motivo que justifique dicha llamada…………"

- ¡VOY A MATARLO! -. Grito con todas sus fuerzas…

- ¡Kyaaa! -.

Himeko se despertó muy asustada por el tremendo grito que lanzo Chikane… y fue a dar directo y sin escalas al suelo.

- ¡Duele! –"dijo sobándose la zona que se golpeo al caer (léase: el trasero) – Chikane-chan, ¿Por qué gritas? -.

- Souma Oogami -. Dice lúgubremente. En un tono lleno del mas puro odio, en un tono que haría temblar hasta a el mas valiente de los valiente, en un tono que desprende el mas profundo desprecio, un tono que canaliza toda la furia de su ser, un tono que… (¿Oye podemos continuar con la historia?... ¿Eh? si lo siento)

- ¿Souma-kun? –"se incorporo y se sentó, junto a su furica novia"- ¿Qué hizo Souma-kun, como para que quieras matarlo…? Otra vez -. Rodo los ojos, si los celos de Chikane eran lindos, pero llegaban a un punto donde eran fastidiosos y nada justificables.

-¿Ah? Nada no hizo nada, es tan buen chico… -. Dijo con sarcasmo.

- Chikane -.

- ¿Quieres saber que hizo? –"su rubia favorita asintió"- Ah pues… SIMPLEMENTE TE LLAMO A LAS OCHO DE LA MAÑANA, UN DÍA SÁBADO, CUANDO NO HAY CLASES NI NADA QUE JUSTIFIQUE DICHA LLAMADA… -. Respiro agitadamente.

- ¿Te das cuenta de la soberana tontería que estas diciendo? -. Dijo Himeko aburrida de las escenas de celos sin sentido.

- Ah claro, no tienes ningún inconveniente en que ese pedazo de asno te llame… PUES ENTONCES POR QUE NO TE VAS A VIVIR CON EL Y A MI ME DEJAS EN PAZ -. Se encero en el baño de la habitación y Himeko rodo los ojos, otra vez.

- Himemiya, te comportas como una niña, ¿Lo sabias? -.

- AHHH LO QUE FALTABA, AHORA PARA TI SOY HIMEMIYA. ¿Y ANOCHE QUE? ANOCHE BIEN QUE GRITABAS "SI CHIKANE-CHAN, ASÍ" Y AHORA SOY HIMEMIYA. PERFECTO SIMPLEMENTE PERFECTO, KURUSUGAWA -.

- ¿Por qué no lo gritas mas fuerte, en América no te escucharon? -. Dijo con un bonito sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¡YO GRITO SI QUIERO, TU NO ME MANDAS KURUSUGAWA! -. Le grito aun más fuerte, aun encerrada en el baño.

- Himemiya, deja el show, ¿Quieres? Te pones así por una simple llamada, no puedo creer hasta donde llega tu desconfianza. Pensé que después de tanto tiempo, por fin tenias claro, que te amo, pero veo que no… ¿Sabes que? Me voy, cuando dejes el rollo, me avisas -. Con rapidez Himeko alisto sus cosas y Chikane seguía en el baño.

La rubia se acerco a la puerta y antes de que la pudiese abrir, Chikane la rodeo con sus brazos, desde atrás.

- No te vayas -.

- Es lo mejor, desde que vivimos juntas, tus celos solo aumentan… y eso me duele, por que siento que no confías en el amor que te tengo -. Soltó unas lágrimas, Chikane le giro, para verla a los ojos.

- Si, confió en tu amor, es solo que…- .

- ¿Es solo que, que? -.

- Que no quiero perderte, eres lo mas importante en mi vida y sin ti no sabría que hacer -. Un suave rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

- Tú también eres lo más importante, para mi y aunque tus celos me parecen lindos, con el tiempo son exagerados -.

- Te prometo que eso va a cambiar, pero no te vayas -.

- ¿Cuántas veces he escuchado esa promesa? ¿Veinte? -. Soltó una suave risa, que contagio a la chica de ojos zafiro.

- Te amo -. Dijeron al unisonó, para después, unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

Yyyy… me encantaría decir que Chikane aprendió la lección y que sus celosos disminuyeron… pero – otra vez el famoso pero- no fue así, no por que…

Los celos de Chikane son eternos… como el amor que siente por Himeko.

FIN


End file.
